


A Story of the End

by abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rs_games, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ghosts, Graphic Novel, M/M, R/S Games 2016, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/abyss_valkyrie
Summary: R/S Games 2016 - Day 19 - Team Place - ARTNot all endings are the end. Some endings are just the beginning of something new and more beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Place  
>  **Title:** A Story of the End  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Genres:** Friendship, fluff, angst.  
>  **Summary:** Not all endings are the end. Some endings are just the beginning of something new and more beautiful.  
>  **Notes:** I adored the prompt and this piece of work went in quite a different direction than I had thought of originally, nonetheless, I am really happy with how it turned out even if I'm still terrible at drawing hands. Some references were used for some of the pictures. A boatload of thanks to the mods and my betas Werewolf and Sparks. ♥  
>  The beautiful watercolour texture is from here: http://www.deviantart.com/art/STOCK-Watercolor-Texture-Frost-344909569  
>  **Prompt:** #38 - Picture of a person standing at an abandoned railway station.  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
